


[podfic] Mine

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: Fenris growled, and Anders felt the rumble through his hands and in his chest. “You have me, just as I have you.” He moved to capture Anders’ mouth in a heated kiss, fingers still teasing, sliding down to brush against Anders’ entrance. “Must I remind you?” he murmured against the mage’s lips.





	[podfic] Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518604) by [un-shit-yourself (fenix_down)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenix_down/pseuds/un-shit-yourself). 



**Fic** : Mine

 **Author** : un-shit-yourself

 **Read by** : BabelGhoti

 **Length** : 8:09

 **Bitrate** : 128 kbps

 **File size** : 7,47 MB

 **Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2h2c61n68jwr8fj/un-sh%2At-yourself+-+Mine+%28read+by+BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

 **Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/s222gdgf)


End file.
